Serena vs the Kalos Queen
by AJHay1
Summary: This is Serena's journey to win Kalos Queen after her Hoenn journey. See her train, meet new and old friends, and try and win the Kalos Queen from Aria herself!
1. Chapter 1 - The Return

**Note: This is after Serena's journey to Hoenn, during the time of Sun and Moon**

The bright and brimming was shining over the Kalos region, filled with beautiful rays of light. The airport was filled, and one girl had stepped onto the floor after a long plane ride home.

The girl's name is Serena, a Pokemon performer and coodrinator. She just got back from Hoenn after a semi-final finish in the Hoenn Contest Grandfinals. She is now back in the Kalos region to take back a title that she had longed for ever since she had begun her journey. She breathed in the fresh air and smiled. She said "Kalos. I'm back. And this time, I will be here for the title of Kalos Queen. I will be sure to keep my promises to Ash and my friends and beat Aria at last!".

She had thought about seeing her good friend Clemont, a mechanic and Lumiose City gym leader and Bonnie, the sister to Clemont. It had been a long time since they all met and seeing them again would really please her. So she walked through Lumiose City to find the gym at Prism Tower. It had taken a while, but she managed to find Clemont's room and walk inside.

She said with ease "Hey Clemont, happy to see you after a long while.", and she happily giggled to herself. Clemont smiled and shook her hand and relpied "It's good to see you too, Serena! Sorry about what happened in Hoenn. That May girl herself is one strong one!". Serena knew that and said "Yeah, I know. But sometimes there have to be winners and losers, which is life. You gotta go through that!" Clemont knew when Serena had said that she had taken the loss fine.

Clemont then curouisly replied "Say, how are the pokemon? New catches in the Hoenn region for yourself?". Serena showed all her pokemon to Clemont and he definately was suprised. While Braixen and Sylveon were still the same, Pancham had evolved to Pangoro and she had also got a new pokemon in Absol.

Clemont then noticed the Absolite on a necklace around Absol, and the keystone that was on a braclet on Serena's wrist. He then replied with "Wow! Is that a keystone on your wrist with the Absolite?! Man, that's good because the showcases now allow Mega Evolution!". Serena was really happy to hear, because she knew it was her chance to win Kalos Queen this time.

Clemont then realised something and said "By the way, there was a note for you after the Hoenn Grandfinals ended and it was given to me because we travelled together. Here, take this.", to which Serena took. It was a note from Monsieur Pierre, the host of the showcases. It said that after a great performance in Hoenn, they wanted Serena to get a direct invitation to the masterclasss and it noted she needed to train hard if she wanted the title.

Serena could not contain her excitement and yelled "IS THIS REAL LIFE?! They want me to be an automatic performer in the masterclass?". Clemont replied with "Yeah, it sure is pretty exciting! But you're gonna need to train hard!". Serena knew that and knew where she could go to do such a thing. She said goobye to Clemont and went out into the warm afternoon.

Serena looked in the sky and looked determined to win Kalos Queen this time. She then ran off onto the road and off to her training destination.

 **Will Serena be able to get to her training site and train hard? And if so, will it be enough to win her Kalos Queen? All answers to come when we wait for Part Two!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Time to Train

**Previously, Serena had just got back from Hoenn and returned to Kalos and saw Clemont. From there she was formally invited to compete in the masterclass for her Hoenn GF ranking. She then decided to leave Lumiose City to train.**

Days after leaving Lumiose City, Serena had finally found her training spot. An array of flowers immersed among a beautiful valley immersed the setting around Serena and all her friends. They all were really happy to see such an amazing view.

Serena mutually though to herself "This is where I found Eevee, which evolved to Sylveon! Man, what an experience that was. Now I get to train full time here and make the most of my training.", and then see turned to all her pokemon, all filled with glee.

She replied with cheerfulness "Are you guys ready to do this? We're gonna train harder than ever to become Kalos Queen this time!".

Braixen replied with a "Braixen Brai! **(You know I'm ready!)** ".

Pangoro said "Goro Goro! **(I'm so ready to win this time!)** "

Sylveon called out a "Sylveon Syl! **(You can count on us, Serena!)** "

Absol went with a "Absol Absol! **(Let's go for it!)** "

All were ready to train harder than ever before! They then went at it every day from the cracks of dawn to the first shine of moonlight. So many amazing performances Serena and her pokemon had made. So much firey rhythm from Braixen, so much power and precision from Pangoro, so much windy wonders from Sylveon, and so much creative confidence from Absol, and even Mega Absol, when its wings created a shimmering beauty. Serena had been at it for about 10-15 days and never stopped.

Then one day while out training, she was spotted by a familiar face that really surpised her. She called out "Oh, hey Miette! Good to see you!". A girl named Miette, with blue hair and in a formalised outfit, had come to see Serena and chat.

Miette then cheekily replied "So, how's old Ashy boy doing?", smugly grinning and giggling. Serena face turned red with embarassment but still managed to reply "Ugh, can you not go on about that! I haven't seen him in ages!". Miette, with all joking aside, then replied "Eh, oh well. So, I heard you got a formal invitation to the masterclass this year, is that true?". Serena smiled and spoke "Yep, sure did! I've really been going at it for the last few days or so."

Miette then came out and said "Well be ready. Me, Shauna and Nini aren't backing down this time! Be prepared, we're going for Kalos Queen too!". Serena knew that she had some big competition for Kalos Queen, as per usual. Determined, she said "Well, I'm sure with my pokemon we will surely have a chance."

All of Serena's pokemon looked with glee, and Absol also said "Sol Absol! **(No backing out for us!)** ". Miette noticed and saw the things Clemont saw when saw Serena's pokemon, and shocked, said "Mega Absol? Woah, this is gonna be a good year. Well, I gotta go. Training is calling my name! See ya Serena!". Serena waved goodbye and then looked up to the sky.

She wondered "Wow, everybody is surely going to bring their A game to win Kalos Queen. Well, when the masterclass arrives in Gloire City, I'm instantly off. Well, we gotta get ready for that moment!". And with that behind Serena, she and her Pokemon continued training for the masterclass!

 **How much more time does Serena have before leaving to Gloire City for the masterclass? If she makes it, will she beat Aria and take the title? All to come soon, and now we wait for Part 3!**


	3. Chapter 3 - See the Leader

**Previously, Serena had begun her major training schedule for the masterclass. During this period we saw Miette and told that she and the rest of Serena's rivals are prepared to take it home this time. What is she doing now?**

Serena had cheerfully put her training off for a time and had went off to Laverre City, a city that was known for an ancient tree. It was quite a mysterious city, as the people around there were very interesting, but Serena didn't come for the people.

She had cheerfully walked over the ancient tree, embarded by a large building surrounding it. From there, she walked inside. This building was the Laverre City gym, with an amazing boutique of clothing and arrangements. From there, Serena had walked up to the counter and said "May I please see Valerie for a moment. I need information on designs.", to which the lady from there said "Absolutely, she is free today from gym battles. Please, follow me.".

Valerie was the gym leader of Laverre city, known from her fashion from the Kalos and even Sinnoh region. She had the right materials for desgin and was really good at fashion shows. Serena knew about her amazing designs because she was a big fan of Valerie. Soon enough, the lady walked to an unknown room and spoke "Miss Valerie, some lady is here to see you a few design ideas for something important.", and she paitently waited for a relpy.

Soon, a sweet voice soothed out and relpied "Let her enter, thanks!", and with such, Serena entered the room by the counter lady's guidance and she saw Valerie, who was quite delighted to see a familiar face. Valerie then spoke "Ahh, Serena, was it not? Well, how have things been. I'm sure you have plenty to tell me!". Serena nodded and immediately got to business "So, I know I have outfits for three of my pokemon, but I recently caught a new one and I'm wondering if there was an outfit that could be able to work with it.", which made Valerie wonder for a slight moment.

She then relpied "Well, I see the keystone there, so maybe if I see I could put my finger on a good design choice!", to which Serena nodded and called for Absol. Valerie took a moment to see Absol and Mega Absol and then came up with an idea. She had said "Here, have this. Many Absol and their mega evolution have very good enhancements when it comes to this." She gave Serena some light grey and black fabric with a golden ring for Absol's neck. Valerie had put it together and Serena was in awe. Absol had a darkened coat that looked like a formal dress that really shined among the ring.

Serena had replied "Wow! Absol looks incredible! This even works when mega evolved too?" Valerie nodded, and Serena decided to check it out, and it worked wonderfully. Valerie giggled slightly and replied "Well, I guess this was a rousing success! Thank you for coming to see me. I'm glad you liked it.". Serena thanked her and then put the outfit away in the bag.

It was a glory day for Serena, and soon enough she had found her way back to her training site for more. She had no time to waste as if she did, then she may not have enough to take on Aria. It sure had been a good day for her, and soon with Absol by her side, she felt even happier.

She spoke out "Well, Absol, what a day! You got yourself an outfit from a known professional. Things are really going out way, huh?" Absol replied "Absol Absol! **(Yeah, it sure is. Thanks, Serena!)** ".

Soon, the five friends together were at it again, worked hard like they normally did!

 **Will Serena be able to make use of Absol with its new outfit? And will the team of five be able to pull of a win against Aria? All to come, and Part Four will be out pretty soon.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Unexpected Ar-Rivals

**Previously, Serena had left to Laverre City to see Valerie, the gym leader, about a design for Absol. Serena got what she desired and got back to training. But what is up for today.**

"Braixen, use Fire Blast! Sylveon, use Swift! Absol, use Ice Beam!", Serena had commanded. All put their energy to one attack and the result crested a massive spiral of white stars shimmering down. Pangoro looked impressed and could not speak. Serena had been working hard for four weeks on their routines for the masterclass and had been fantastic. Serena thought she was doing great, but then somebody came to greet her.

Serena looked and looked really excited "Oh, Tierno! Wow, nice to see you.", and shook Tierno's hand politely. Tierno looked at Serena and said "Gee, I saw those whitened stars shooting down, you really are doing sweet with them moves!". Serena smiled and said "Thanks! Say, how's Shauna doing? Everything going well for her?", and Tierno looked at her with suprise and moved left. And there was Shauna, lying next to a Venusaur, smiling and saying "Well, well. I can tell you. After all, I am Shauna."

Serena was happy and walked to Shauna and hugged her, and said "It's good to see you. I heard from Miette you were working hard for the masterclass.", and Shauna smile drew confidence. Shauna relpied "Yep, I've been having tons of practice, I bet you have too, looking from that amazing performance.", which Serena was happy about. Tierno then decided somethings and spoke "Say, Serena, I wanna see your battle ability after Hoenn, if that's OK by you.", which Serena reluctantly agreed to.

Serena called for Absol to fight, meanwhile Tierno sent out his Blastoise. Serena then begun the fight "Ok Absol, use Energy Ball!", and Absol sent a green sphereof energy. Tierno counter-acted "Blastoise, use Ice Beam!", and Blastoise shot a white beam. The two went move for move but both pokemon were dodging or countering. Serena then looked at Absol and spoke "Okay then, no more messing around! Absol, Mega Evolve!".

Absol changed his shape and wings sprouted, and Mega Absol was born. Tierno was shocked, Shauna was suprised, but Serena looked determined. Absol hit an Energy Ball, and knocked out Blastoise in one hit. The battle had ended, and Serena had won. Tierno returned Blastoise and walked to Serena. He nodded and said "Man, I wish I was just like you. That was amazing, and so was your Absol.". Absol happily replied "Absol Absol! **(Thanks you for a great battle)** ".

Shauna then looked at Serena, seeing the glimpse of hope in her eyes. Shauna then replied "Man, are you gonna use that in the masterclass? If so, then I'm gonna need to find a keystone and Venusaurite for you Venusaur.", and Serena said "This is my only chance for Kalos Queen.", and Shauna then laughed. Shauna cheekily replied "This year will be different, Serena. I'm going away with Kalos Queen, but of course, you expect challenges from a rival." Serena knew that, and wished the both of them luck.

Shauna and Tierno then waved goodbye to Serena and wished her luck for the remainder of her training. Absol, Braixen and Sylveon looked at Serena and smiled. Serena smiled back, and soon enough said "Thanks Tierno, for such a great battle. And Shauna, you better be ready when the masterclass comes around!", and then returned to her training instantly with her four pokemon."

 **Will Serena be able to keep her training high? And what is in store for her when Shauna and her compete in the masterclass? All answers to come, and now we wait for Part Five!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Hoenn Support

**Previously, Serena meet Shauna and Tierno, who were happy to see her. Tierno happily battled Serena, which she won. Shauna wished her good luck and no holding back. But what is up with Serena today?**

Serena had reached the Lumiose City Airport. She had been waiting for a few friends that had been coming to see her masterclass performance. Soon, two people had stepped onto the airport floors. One was a girl with long brown hair in a red and navy biking outfit, and the other was a young boy with glasses and a green and black combo outfit. Their names were May and Max.

Serena went over to the siblings and said "Glad you made it here safe and sound! Welcome to Kalos!", and the duo were happy to be here. May happily replied "Thanks, Serena. We're glad to be supporting you in the masterclass.", and Max agreed and said "Yeah, and someday I knew I would come to Kalos, and I guess today is that day.". Serena then talked about them going to see a friend of hers from Kalos.

Serena walked them through the city to the gym where they would meet Clemont. She then opened the door to Clemont's room, and replied "Hey Clemont, bought some friends from Hoenn to support me in the masterclass.", and May and Max entered. Clemont happily responded "Well, you must be Max and May! Serena told me about you in her Hoenn journey. It's nice to meet you both.", and both were happy to see the gym leader.

After a complementary talk, May spoke up about other things "So, the Kalos Queen. Never heard of her. Can you show me who she is?", and Serena happily pulled out a CD. The video was Serena and Aria in their masterclass. Serena paused the video and pointed to a female in red hair. She replied "See her? That's the Kalos Queen! I almost beat her on my first year. Crazy, huh?", and both siblings looked in suprise, but then knew who she was.

The next day, Serena went with Max and May to the training site. They admired the beautiful scenery and were immediately captivated. Serena then took out Braixen, Pangoro and Sylveon and walked onto the rock which was their stage. May and Max wondered what she was doing, but Serena invited them to sit. She stood with her three friends, closer her eyes, and then smiled proudly to the duo.

She then called out "Let's do this!", and the team instantly begun their dancing. The siblings looked at each other and smiled, knowing that this was coming. Soon, Pangoro let out a Dark Pulse and Sylveon let out a Moonblast, one of its new moves, and Braixen went with a Flamethrower and set in a circular shape and above was a pink crown that sparkled. Sylveon then used Fairy Wind and set the flaming circle up into the air and the four friends. Then Braixen used Fire Blast, Pangoro learned its new move Focus Blast, and Sylveon used Swift. The three blasts ended up a sprouted flower and Serena replied "Ok, and we're done!", and May looked dazzled and Max was seriously impressed.

Serena looked at two of her Hoenn friends and replied "So, you in for supporting me in the masterclass?", and the duo looked at each other and then both nodded at Serena happily. May then said "So it's settled then. Well, hopefully our support along with Clemont and Bonnie will hopefully be enough to push you over the edge this year.". And so, Serena then joyfully looked prepared, and with the masterclass only a few days away, nothing could have prepared her more for this.

 **Will Serena get to Gloire City in time for the masterclass? And if so, with the support of May, Max, Clemont and Bonnie, will she win Kalos Queen? All answers to come, and now we wait for Part Six.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Gloire City Memories

**Previously, Serena met with May and Max from Hoenn, saw Clemont and talked about Aria. Serena then gave a performance to the siblings and then wished for support. Now, the masterclass is only a day away.**

Five people together walked into the lights of Gloire City. Clemont and Bonnie had came with Serena, May and Max to help with the support, and also to relive the nostalgia. All had excited looks on their faces but knew that this was serious business. The masterclass was tomorrow and nothing was slowing Serena down.

May looked around and said "Wow! This city looks incredible, they must be really prepared for the masterclass this year!", and Max humbly agrred and relpied "Sure looks like it, the place looks like its ready for a ball or something!". Bonnie jumped for you with Dedenne, and Clemont looked very happy with all his helpers, but Serena meant business, and strongly said "I've really got to put some work in. It has been a long five weeks and nothing could have prepared me more for this.", and everybody could not have agreed more.

All five friends went up to the masterclass site, and from there, Serena was registered. As she walked out, she then looked and saw Nini, Miette and Shauna, and acted casual then suprised them all. She shouted "Oh, girls, forgetting somebody?", and all three turned and stared at the honey-haired female with awe. Miette and Shauna looked at each other and shrugged, but Nini looked shocked! She spoke "Serena? Well I'll be! It's good to see you!", and Serena happily hugged her.

The four rivals all together now knew the competition. It was all or nothing and all their hard work was about to pay off. Serena though in her mind "Jeez, am I getting deja vu from all this? It's crazy!". But the four girls then smiled and embraced each other. All of Serena's friends looked at her and laughed, and the four girls looked slightly embarassed, but then laughed too. However, later on, Serena wandered off alone to think a few things on her mind.

She thought "Man, it's like before. All four of us, competing for a title we really needed. But back then, Max and May weren't there, it was just Clemont, Bonnie and Ash...", and she trailed off for a moment and thought about it. She then thought "Jeez, Ash. What an amazing person he was to all of us! I know about what happened back at the airport, but before it must have crossed my mind. I really miss him, but hey, we could meet up once again someday, and I know he'll like the new me!", and with that, she went back to the motel where she was staying.

Later that night, Serena and may were having discussions but then Serena suddenly sighed. May noticing, said "Hey, what's wrong Serena?", and Serena blankly thought then said "Man, I'm just missing the old times with... Ash.", and May then suddenly looked sad but then replied "Hey, I miss him too, and so does Dawn, all things considered! The journey we had with him were some of the best!", and that was enough to cheer Serena up.

The next morning, it had come to a point of no return. Bonnie looked at everyone and said "Well, it's time guys. We better get going otherwise we may miss it! And with that, Serena had looked up and then with pure confidence, went to the venue for her chance at the Kalos Queen.

 **Will Serena be able to pull off a win against all her friends? And will she beat Aria and become Kalos Queen. All answers soon to come on Part Seven**


	7. Chapter 7 - Masterclass Begins

**Previously, Serena along with all her friends had got to Gloire City for the masterclass. From there they met many friends and rivals along the way. Serena also though about Ash and memories about things. And now, the masterclass is about to start.**

The stage was set. May, Max, Clemont and Bonnie all had their seats taken with thier respective pokemon to watch the performance. Serena's mother had also made an appearance in suprise to support her too. Backstage, Serena, along with Shauna, Miette, Nini and the rest of the performers were in waiting. Serena was pampering her pokemon for their performances, especially Absol, for that dress that Valerie gave her was extremely important to her.

Soon, Monsieur Pierre came out, welcomed all the guests to the masterclass, and explained the rules and tournament bracket. From there, he welcomed all the performers for the day. Many performers took the stage and came out. All the crowd suddenly started cheering, and all of Serena's friends went out and said "GO SERENA!", as Serena looked upon all of the stage. Aria then appeared and suddenly made a short speech on her readiness for this big event. And soon, the rounds had begun.

Many performers took to the stage, dancing with pure beauty. Miette and her new Butterfree were dazzling the stage, Nini and Gothitelle were masterful, Shauna and Venusaur were marvelous, and lots of performers gave thier performances with true grace and perfection. Soon enough though, Serena was called to come to the stage with two other performers, and she took Braixen with her. Soon, the next round took stage and Serena with the others were revealed. Soon, May and Max were ready and confident along with Clemont, and Bonnie cheered for Serena.

Soon, one performer went away with a Furfrou and used moves to recreate a ball dance. Then the second performer took stage with a Leafeon, and used Leafage to propel them into the air for dance routines. Soon enough, however, it was Serena's turn, and the performer with Braixen begun their work. Barixen used Flamethrower and exploded the engulfed fire with Hidden Power. Everybody cheered, especially Serena's friends and mother. Soon, all three girls gave a final show performance act, and Serena ended it with Fire Blast, shooting a five way star of fire.

Then voting soon begun. Serena glowcast votes gave her enough to propel hber to the second round. Soon the double rounds begun, and Serena lead it off with Pancham and Sylveon, like last time. All the rounds proplled to expert extent. Shauna, Miette and Serena all gave wonderful performances, but unfortunately Nini could not quite do enough. But the other three had kept their spirits high and soon enough all three were in the semi-finals.

Clemont spoke up with "It comes to no suprise that Serena, Miette and Shauna are in the semis at all. They all are excellent performers with good skill, so obviously it has to be like this.", and May and Max could not agree more. Bonnie still replied "C'mon, you know Serena can do it, we believe on her all the way", and again, everybody else had to reluctantly agree with her. All four friends alongside Serena's mother had been waiting for this moment.

Soon, Monsieur Pierre welcomed all three semi-finalists to the stage, all the lights shone upon them. It was time to decided things once and for all, and who was going to take on Aria for Kalos Queen. Serena breathed slowly and stayed calm, looked at her competiton, and was determined to win this, for all her friends, family and everybody she had met along Kalos. She knew against them she would win this.

 **Will Serena beat Miette and Shauna in the semi-finals? And if so, will she beat Aria and take Kalos Queen? All answers to come soon, and now we wait for Part Eight.**


	8. Chapter 8 - To the Semi-Finals

**Previously, Serena had arrived in the masterclass and had made her way to the semis. From there her opponents were Miette and Shauna. Will Serena be able to beat her friends and make the finals to compete with Aria? Or will defeat be on her side? Let us find out.**

Many people cheered with excitement over the venue of the masterclass in Gloire City. Three performers, one spot in the finals. Everything has came to this moment. Monsieur Pierre then exclaimed "So, let us begin the semi-final round. First up is Miette! When that was heard. Miette kindly took the stage as Serena and Shauna went backstage to wait.

Miette made her way to the stage, and without hesistation, said "Let's go guys!", and without further delay, she began. With her Meowstic using Psychic and Slurpuff usin Cotton Spore, a shower of cotton was flowed over the field. Then Meowstic used Rain Dance and begun to grow in pretty flowers. Her team jumped onto the biggest one and waved a Fairy Wind and showered tiny flowers over the crowd. She exclaimed "And that's it!", and the crowed clapped and cheered nicely for Miette's performance.

Shauna then was called up to the stage, perfectly placing herself into position. Then she said "Ok, here we go!", and with that, she started. With that, Venusaur and her made a spiralling Solar Beam, with Florges using Energy Ball to create a starry pattern of energy. She then had Florges use Ice Beam with the starry pattern and created a ice star, which exploded, and ended the performance with Shauna saying "All done!", and the audience had cheered nicely for her.

Soon enough, Serena had took the stage. She calmly walke into position with Sylveon and Absol, and she then powered off and smiled, saying "Let's go!", and she began dancing with them. Absol then used an Energy Ball circle, with Sylveon using swift to collide with each one to make and circular starry pattern. Absol then used Psychic to lift Sylveon into the air, and Sylveon then used Fairy Wind, which propelled Absol and Serena in too. Then Sylveon used Moonblast and Absol used Ice Beam, making a crown of ice which exploded and with that, Serena said "All finished", and the crowd went wild.

May was in pure shock, Bonnie kept cheering on for Serena, Max was amazed and Clemont was really happy. Clemont then said "Wow, what an eccentric performance. That's gonna be hard to top!", and all of her friends agreed easily. Serena's mother clapped and was really proud, knowing that Serena had really given the audience a performance to remember. It was then time for the voting, and the three friends looked at each other with confidence.

The glowing light poured onto the three girls. Glows on pink, yellow and blue shined amongst the darkened light, and many votes were cast into the keyrins of the three girls. Serena looked and then closed her eyes, praying hard for her to win. She wondered to herself "I never would have been here if it was not for these people. Please, I beg to let be take on Aria! Soon enough, all the glowing light disappeared, and Serena opened her eyes. The votes were being tallied, and with no excpetion, a light had been set on the winner.

Serena looked up to see the light shining upon her, she had won! Monsieur Pierre announced "Serena is the winner! She will be fighting for Kalos Queen once again!", and May, Max, Bonnie and Clemont all cheered for her success. Serena was suprised, but then gladly smiled and waved to the crowd in amazement. Shauna looked sad but felt happy for Serena and congratulated her. Miette was disappointed, but she knew this was fair by her in the end. And with that, Shauna and Miette left the stage.

Monsieur Pierre then brung out Aria, and the crowd flared to life. Serena looked at Aria and calmly breathed, and Palermo, sitting in the top box, was analysing all of this. Monsieur Pierre had calmly announced "The finals will begin shortly. Who is going to win Kalos Queen?", and both looked with confidence in each other. It was time to settle things at last.

 **Is Serena going to put up a performance that will push her over the edge? Or will Aria have another year as Kalos Queen? All answers to come soon on Part Nine.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Serena vs Aria

**Previously, the masterclass semi-finals got underway, and three friends made performances like any other. However, in the end, Serena triumphed above them both, and got her ticket to face Aria in the finals. What will happen?**

Serena was in her room on her own, brushing up her four pokemon. She had only ten minutes before going on stage an either her performing or Aria. She had a plan for this final round and was not hesitating one bit to do it, and along with Mega Absol, was her only hope of winning the masterclass this time. Serena knew it was time to pull out the big guns and needed to bring all her pokemon for this last dance. She had taken full advantage of prepping her friends for this final moment. After all that brushing, Serena then spoke up.

She replied "Well, this is it guys. We've been trusting each other for this whole time. Are you guys ready to win?", as she looked at her pokemon with confident eyes. All of her friends replied instantly.

Braixen said "Braixen Brai **(I know we can do this guys! Let's do it!)** ". Pangoro replied "Goro Pango **(You bet! We can do this together!)** ".Sylveon said "Veon Veon **(You can count on us Serena. I know you can!)** ". Absol spoke "Absol Absol **(We can do it with my Mega Evolution. I'm ready.)** ", and with all renewed confidence by their side, she walked out to the stage.

The crowd was waiting in awe when the stage suddenly turned dark once more. A light flickered on Monsieur Pierre and welcomed the finalists. Serena walked out, waving with a huge smile, and then Aria came, smiling brightly among the crowd. Everybody cheered, and the finals soon were underway. Monsieur Pierre announced "It's time for the final round to begin. Our first performance is from our Kalos Queen, Aria!", and with that, Serena left to the side while Aria took the stage. Palermo looking from the top breathed and watched carefully.

Aria then grandly spoke "Ok, let's go", and swiftly, everything was underway. Her Delphox went off with a Mystical Fire, combined with a Signal Beam from Aromatisse. Her new pokemon in Umbreon then used Dark Pulse to turn all the brightness into a exploding ball of grey energy. Many saw the beauty, but everybody noticed she wasn't her usual. She winked and smiled as the had Vivillon finish it with Gust, and her Delphox using Flamethrower. The spiralling fire gave way and ended it with Aria exclaiming "And that's all!", and the crowed cheered delightfully to her, even May, Max, Bonnie and Clemont. Aria smiled and waved to the crowd as she left.

It was then Serena's turn, and she breathed slowly and deeply as she calmly walked to the stage. She looked down, and instantly said "Let's go", and showed a big smile on her face as Braixen, Sylveon and Pangoro appeared from behind her. Braixen used Flamethrower and made a fiery circle around the all the friends. Pangoro then used Stone Edge, with eliminated the fire in a sparkling vortex. Then Sylveon then used Fairy Wind, and at that moment, a figure with wings appeared behind her.

It was Mega Absol, and with a huge smile, Serena propelled herself into the air with all her friends, and commanded the final attacks. Pangoro used Dark Pulse, Mega Absol used Energy Ball, Sylveon used Moonblast and Braixen used Flamethrower, which all came in contact to make an array of flowers, which then exploded into many more, which rained upon Serena and her friends, which made a tower, with Serena and Absol together on top, with Serena replying "Finish!", and winked, and the crowd went wild.

May was close to crying, as was Bonnie. Max and Clemont looked at each other in shock, and Serena's mother was extremely happy. An amazing display was just shown, and Serena, along with Absol, now in it's normal form, waved to the crowd. Aria looked at Serena with amazement and wondered "That was incredible, how much has she done since then?", and Palermo looked very impressed, even clapping for Serena and that lovely performance. Lots of Kalos people saw the performance from different parts of the region, and even other regions saw this amazement, from Kanto to Alola.

Serena then returned to a position on the stage, and Aria walked down. The two titans of performance had made their mark, and it was time to see which would dominate over the other. The time had coming to see who had won.

 **Was Serena's performance enough to push her over the edge to win the masterclass? Or was Aria still no match for her? All answers to come potentially on Part Ten!**


	10. Chapter 10 - A Winner Revealed

**Previously, Serena had prepared for the finals and sucessfully took part. While Aria put up a spectacular performance, Serena made the crowd go wild with her actions. Is it her time to win the masterclass?**

Monsieur Pierre walked to the front of the stage, and bellowed to the crowd "Ladies and gentleman, may I ask one more time for you to pick up those glowcaster and cast your votes. Whoever has the most will win Kalos Queen, of course!", and all the crowd, along with Clemont, May, Bonnie and Max, and Serena's mother, instantly followed and picked them up.

Serena looked at Aria with anticipation but focused on the audience above. She had worked so hard for this moment and she was ready to finally win the title she wanted to earn ever since she begun her journey. She had really impressed all the audience with her grand performance, and most people watched with care, even Shauna, Nini and Miette.

Pierre looked out to the crowd and signalled "Ok, begin voting... NOW!", and soon enough the votes came rolling in. Transculent green and pink light filled the area and flew their way to Serena and Aria. Soon enough, they were heading to their keyrings, holding the amount of trust that they put into these two amazing girls. All the votes were pouring in. May, Max, Bonnie and Clemont were all anticipating Serena to win it this time. Serena's mother had put her enitre worth into her daughter winning this time.

All the votes were in, and Serena calmly closed her eyes. She had wondered to herself "Please, please, please. I just know I've done my part, I want this to be enough. I have given it everything I have. I remember all those times back then to this moment, and I want to do this for my friends, family and all the people I met along the way. I really want this to be enough.", and soon all the votes were in and it was time to reveal the result.

Monsieur Pierre then exclaimed "Alright, it is time. Ladies and gentleman, I would like to announce, that this year, the Kalos Queen is...", and soon, the whole room fell silent. It was time was slowly moving as heartbeats were moving faster than ever. But soon, a light had flashed among the winner, and soon enough, everybody had seen it.

Serena opened her eyes to see a light flashing among her, and she heard something that shocked her. Monsieur Pierre announced "SERENA! A new Kalos Queen has been crowned at last! This state of affair is amazing.". At that moment, Bonnie then cheered and hugged Dedenne in knowing love, May and Max hugged each other, and Clemont said "She did it! She finally beat Aria! Well done Serena!", and her mother happily clapped for her, almost bringing a tear to her eye.

Serena could not believe it. Tears started pouring in joy and her four friends all surrounde her and hugged her gracefully. Braixen then exclaimed "Braixen **(Thank you, Serena! Thank you.)** ", and her four friends hugged her, and she saw them all with her and happily said "I... won. I really won.", and she stood and waved to the crowd in happiness, noticing her accomplishment.

Aria walked over and congratulated Serena, and Palermo even went down and said a few words of thanks, and she knew she didn't need her help in the first place. Soon, Klefki came over and put the crown over Serena's head, and she cheerfully laughed and took the crown in pride. It was her first big step as a performer.

Soon enough, the masterclass was over, and everybody wanted a piece of Serena. but she decided she needed her friends to speak only. Shauna, Miette and Nini came over, and Miette even said "Wow, you really beat Aria. How much did you train for?", and even Nini and Shauna wanted to know. Serena knew she had time to say it, but somebody ignored her, and it was Monsieur Pierre.

He wanted Serena as the new Kalos Queen to come with him, and for a lot of new things. She would be living in Kalos for some time but no rush was needed, and friends would come and see her. The best new then came as Pierre said "Well, the showcases are dying down for some time, so you will be Kalos Queen for a few years. Enjoy it all you like!", and Serena thanked him for the offer.

Days had passed, and Serena held onto a title she enjoyed. Little did she know somebody special was coming to see her.

 **Who is this mystery person who knows knew Kalos Queen Serena? And is there some new things in store for the future? All answers to come on Part 11, AKA the finale.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Meeting a Special Someone

**Previously, Serena reigned supreme over Aria at the Kalos Masterclass finals, and won Kalos Queen. She has now got the title for years as for showcases dying down for a time. But who will meet with Serena now?**

Serena was in her new rooom, emboarded by flowers, paintings and lots of amazing things. Braixen and Sylveon were with her at her desk, both saying hello to her, and seeing who was arriving to see her. Soon, somebody entered her room. It was Clemont, looking pretty happy. He greeted with "Hey Serena. Good to see you after a few days. Living life as the Queen isn't easy, huh?", and Serena had to say "I'm pretty glad though. I really worked hard and now I finally see the light of day for once.", and Clemont smiled nicely and came to talk.

It was pretty cool in Serena's mind now that she was Kalos Queen. A few days ago she got to see Aria, who told her that she really was having great fun as Kalos Queen. And since showcases were down, the media won't really be around to see her as often, but some will still be busy for her, which she was alright with. Aria also said she will now be chasing Serena down for Kalos Queen now instead of before, which Serena knew, becuase competition was another thing on her mind.

Back to Clemont and Serena, there was a commotion on her mind. She said "I really don't know what to do now, with the showcases down for a few years I'm stuck like this, which I do want, still. But where's a new place I can go to that will really make my spirit shine.", and Clemont had a few ideas from going to regions like Kanto, Sinnoh or Unova. Clemont responded later "It is tough when life is putting you through this. But hey, I'm sure you'll find something that you prefer.", but then, something came around.

Braixen ran into the room and said "Braixen Brai **(Serena, come over here for a bit.)** ", and along with Sylveon, Serena left. Braixen and Sylveon had noticed a person outside the house Serena was at but the database said they didn't know who it was. Serena cautiously thought and decided to let the person in and see for herself. Braixen went downstairs to check, and what happened next was a shrill scream from Braixen. A big voice saying "BRAIXEN! **(WHAT?!)** " was heard, and Serena cam down at once, and what she saw shocked her straight.

A man was standing there. He had a blue and white striped shirt with black and red shorts, a red cap and blue and white shoes. Black hair was seen under his cap, and around his left wrist was a ring of some sort with a yellow gem with a lightning symbol on it. On his shoulder stood a yellow pokemon, shaped like a mouse. Automatically he replied "Well, well, well. How's it been, Kalos Queen Serena?", and Ash Ketchum had appeared in front of Serena's face.

Only then did Serena see Ash, and instantly went over and hugged him tight. Ash stood there, slightly blushed, and pushed Serena away, but Serena then replied "Is it really you, Ash? I don't even recognise you.", and Ash instantly replied "It's me Serena. I wouldn't lie to a friend!", and soon enough the two saw each other clear. Clemont then came down, saw Ash, and shook his hand, Pikachu by his side as always.

Serena noticably replied "What are you doing here? I thought you were doing other things.", and Ash laughed and then said "I came to saw congrats on the masterclass win. You were awesome. Me and my friends from Alola all thought the same. And I also was thinking of taking you to Alola for some free time, if you have any, that is.", and Serena told him "Plenty! In fact, I've really though of going to Alola for some time now. A good vacation would do me.", and Clemont agreed with "Alola would be a good experience. I'm glad to see that friends always reunite in the end.", and in a few days time, they were away to Alola.

 **Will Serena enjoy Alola? Who knows. We will find out in Part 1 of A New Alolan Adventure, coming very soon.**


	12. Authors Notes

Hey Guys, AJHay1 here. I just want to say thanks for reading Serena vs the Kalos Queen. This is my very first fanfiction so I'm really hoping you can contribute to a successful story.

I really hope you guys like it, I hope that you review fairly because I want to know what you think of this story, it would mean a lot to know how good I am, and also to see what I can improve on if necessary.

Next story is after these events you saw, of Serena's journey to Alola. I am really excited what's to come, as like with this story, the next one is gonna be pretty special, and maybe even longer than Serena vs the Kalos Queen.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed, rate fairly, and I'll see you soon.

AJHay1, Andrew Hay.


End file.
